The Prince and his Christmas gift!
by blackwolf5241
Summary: Sasuke is prince, Itachi is king, Itachi gets sasuke a very strange Christmas gift? well there is a better summary inside. SasukexOC rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi I just thought of this out of nowhere so here is a summary and then the story!!

Summary: It's near Christmas and King Uchiha Itachi has gotten a very interesting gift for Prince Uchiha Sasuke. They rule the kingdom of Konaha. What will happen when he falls in love with his present? well if you are wondering what it is you have got to read.

(_this writeing means flashbacks and dreams, _**this is thoughts, **and this is just normall talk and descriptions.)

Chapter 1: You got me WHAT?!?!

Sasuke was as bored as ever a he walked down the halls of the palace toward the throne room. The 16 year old jet black haired boy was thinking, _"What could Itachi want to bother me about 7 days before Christmas. He is supposed to be super busy."_

He approached the 2 big blue doors that lead to the throne room. he walked to the right door and pushed one open. When he walked intot he room there was complete silence. Itas\chi was on the throne and called to his brother, " Hello brother please come here. Sasuke walked over and nelt, he has to because Itachi is a king. He stood and looked at his brother.

"Why did you call me Itachi-sama?" He questioned his brother.

"Well first you need to sit up her next to me," He said jestering to the throne next to his. Sasuke sat in it.

"Well why did you call me here?" tghe younger Uchiha asked his older brother.

"Well I thought I would give you a gift early for Christmas," He said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew that Itachi never got him anything that was a good gift. Non the less he took the gifts from the king and normally never used them anyway.

"Go ahead and give it to me so I can go on with what I was doing," Sasuke replied full of bordom. He rested his elbow on the knee and let his chin rest in his palm.

"Very well Sasuke I will have the guard bring your gift in." Itachi snapped his fingers and the 2 large doors began to be pulled open. As the doores open the throne room was filled with the angry screaming of a girl. Sasuke sat straight up in his chair when he saw about 5 guards comeing in and a bit of black hidden in between them. The whole time there was a girl filled with anger screamming angerly.

"You better untie me. when I get out of this you are all so dead. I will destroy every last one of you!" Yelled the voice.

When the gaurds stepped apart they revieled and angry girl with long black hair with dark blue stripes going through it that went straight to her midback. She was wearing a a form fitting black dress that went to her knee's and that made all her curves stand out. She also wore a cloack that was a dark blue over top of it. he couldn't see her eyes because they where closed tightly with frustration as she tried to free her hand that where tied behind her back. She also had a sky blue ribbon around her neck that had a bell on it. In her hair there was a shiny red bow like the kind you would put on a present.

She finally gave up on freeing her hands and oppened her eyes. They where as blue as the rain and very inchanting. But they where cold and full of hatered. She glared at Itachi and ignored Sasuke entirely.

"YOU," She growl and suddenly charged at Itachi. On of the guards that was holding a leash looking thing that was the same color as the ribbon around the girls neck and he pulled back on it. It turned out it was attached to the ribbon around the girls neck. She fell back and was gasping for air. when she caught her breath she just sat there continueig to glare daggers into his head.

"You are such a chicken Itachi. You hide behind all these guards!" She spat at him.

The guard holding the lesh pulled back again and yelled at her," You will adress the king properly peseant!"

Once again the girl was gasping for air from being pulled back.

"Well brother what do you think of your gift?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke just stared at his brother. His brother is an idiot considering the fact that you really can't just give people to someone as a Christmas present. He sighed and he new he couldn't just reject the girl otherwise who knows what Itachi would do to the poor thing. "Very well would you please take her to my room," He commander while he rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache. The guards all bowwed and and pulled the girl away with the lesh.

Suddenly blood cultering screames where heared from the outside. Then the doors burst open and a guard stumbled in and fell dead. There behind him was the girl. There was a knife, one of the guards knifes, in her mouth. There was fresh looking blood splattered all over her from her waist up. She was smileing evilly when a guard seesed her. She dropped the knife and let it fall to the floor as she was dsragged away.

Sasuke was afraid to go to his room now so afraid that he even slept on the roof of the castle. The next day he took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door to his room. She was in there, he kew that. He ulocked the door ad openned it slowly and peeked inside. The room was torn completely apart. then as he walked in the room the door suddenly closed and he was up againsed the wall with a knife up in front of his neck. The girl stood smirking and evil smirk.

"Heh heh heh. Guess now you have no hope huh mister Princey."

Sasuke only laughed.( A/N:Imagine Sasuke laughinng. O.O COOL!!!!!!!!!) The girl backed off and threw the knife on the floor with frustration.

"WTF ARE YOU LAUGHTING ABOUT?!?!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke stopped laughing and ignored her question and asked his own," What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you!" She shouted in return.

Sasuke smiled and pushed her onto the bed.

"WTH!!" She yelled. Sasuke was suddenly on top of her and was holding her wrists down.

"Like I said before, what is your name."

"Like I said before I won't tell you!" She yelled at her. He only smirked.

He brought his face closer to hers. Now ther lips only like millameters apart. She could feel his warm breth on her lips. She kept her mouth shut though. She refused to tell him her name. He looked her straight in the eyes. Then his gaze was averted toward the door knob turning. He quickly got up just millaseconds before the door opened. In walked his brother.

"So has your gift settled down yet Sasuke?" He questioned.

"Stop calling me his gift will you!!!!!" She yelled at him.

"Well maybe I would correct him if I knew your name," Sasuke said to the girl.

"Fine then. My name is" But she was cut off by a fangirlish scream that came from the doorway.

A girl with long blonde hair walked in. She looked like a servent. "What is that girl covered in something brown and discusting doing in my Sasuke's room?" She demanded and answer.

"One: I'm not your Sasuke, and two: she was an early Christmas present." Sasuke answered the girl. Before she could say more there where already guards takeing her out of the room. When the door closed Sasuke turned to the girl," Now what is your name?"

"Ohhh...uhhh... My name is Ren."

"Ren huh...water lily is a big name to live up to you know. But your face and hair do make up for it. especially your eyes," Sasuke said smirking. Ren blushed a bright pink.

Sasuke smiled at her blushing. (A/N: Sasuke smiling and actual happy smile would be amazeing!!!!!) This made her blush more. Now she was a bright red color.

"Itachi you going to have to get some clothing for her to take a bath," Sasuke called to his brother.

"Do you expect me to go get her some?" Itachi asked.

"You know how to pick out clothing better then I," Sasuke argued back.

"Ok fine I will send it to the bath house." And with that Itachi left. Sasuke turned to Ren.

"Shall I show you to the bath house?" Sasuke asked her.

She just shook her head yes. Sasuke took her to the bath house and got her a towel. "Go ahead and take a bath. You need to get the dried blood of of your body. I will be back In about 5 min. when Itachi comes with your new clothing." After that he left her in the bath house.

**"Does he think I am stupid? I can like walk right out of the bath house and take off from the castle." **Ren thought. When she went to open the door it wouldn't open. She sighed and took off her clothing. She might as well take a bath if she was stuck in there. She went to the back of the bath house where the water was waist deep. She sat behind a large rock and laid her toel on top of it. When she sat the water just barrely met her chin. She let out a ig sigh and scrued the dried blood of her skin. After she was clean she sat in the water and relaxed. She closed her eyes and sis't even notice the door of the bath house open because of all the steam. The there where riples in the water. her eyes snapped open and she stayed hidden ehi\d the rock. She slowly peeked around the rock. no one was there. She sighed and sat back againsed the wall behind the rock. Had she just Imagined it? Then Ren saw across the other side of the rock. There, in the water, sat Sasuke! She stared at him and he stared at her. The his eyes traveled down toward the water. She relized what he was triing to do and quickly grabbed her towel and wrappen it around her and started to wade through the water and was about to step out of the water when his voice rag ou.

"Why where you so far back in the bath house?" He questioned her.

She spun around still grippig her towel around her and yelled," Would't you like to know YOU Prince of Pervs!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry I didn't see anything. But seriously why where you so far back in this bath house?" He was not going to let her go without an answer.

"Well I wanted to be left alone for a little while but you had to interupt me!" She replied turnig to leave again.

This time she felt a hand tightly grip around her wrist and turn her around. Sasuke was standing in the water. (A/N:Don't forget that the water is waist deep. Nothing as showing!!) Suddenly He pulled her into a tight hug.

"WTF are you doing!?" Ren yelled trying to push him away.

He only smirked and tightened his grip around her as she struggled. There bodies pressed together.

"You might want to stop moveing," He said matter of factly.

She stopped and looked at him with wide worried eyes, " Why?" She questioned.

"Because," He said, his grip around her tighter then ever.

Before she could say anything he was kissing her. She tried to push him away but with no luck. He began to nibble on her lower lip to get her to open her mouth but got no such thing. So he pinched her arm. Ren gasped and he took the oportunity and his tounge was exploreing her mouth. She tried to push him but he wouldn't even budge. Finally she went to a last resort. She bit his tounge. He threw hwe away from him and his hand was right up to his mouth.

"WTF!!?? Why did you bite my tounge?" He demanded.

"Well I tried to push you away but you wouldn't move so I could get air. I need to breath to you know," She replied.

"So you could have said something."

Just then Itachi walked in.

"How could I when your tounge was in my mouth!?"

"Wow..." Was all Itachi said.

Both Sasuke and Ren looked his way with death glares.

Itachi yelped, dropped Ren's new clothing on the floor, and ran out the door.

Ren went over to get her clothing and picked it up. She gave Sasuke one last glare and left walking across the hall where Sasuke's room was conveniently at. She closed the door and locked it so Sasuke couldn't come in. When she was dressed she looked in the mirror that was in the room. She had on an ocean blue colored kimono that had water lilies all over like they where floating on water. She also put her hair in a large bun that had those hair needle things holding it together. There was some lipstick as well that was a rosey red. She used a lip brush and put it on. There was even a light purple eye shadow. Then she noticed a piece of light blue ribbon that was laying on the bed. There was no lesh so she put it on. It matched her eyes so she liked it. Then she unlocked the door so Sasuke can come in even though she didn't really care if he would be able to come in but it was his room. She went over to the corner and went to sleep hungry considering there was no one who obviously cared if she ate or not. She fell asleep quite quickly though.

At 9:30 PM Sasuke entered his room with a tray of food for Ren considering she hadn't eaten in 2 days. She was sleeping in the corner of the room and was crying in her sleep. Sasuke listened to what she was saying.

"Mom...Dad...Megumi...Help...Don't let them take me...Help..." She said in her dream.

Sasuke felt sorry for her. **"She must be thinking about the night she was taken from her family"** he thought.

He picked her up the way a groom would his bride and carried her to his bed. He set her down and covered her with the blanket. He walked around to the other side. He thought she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He got on the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Strange enough She scooted up to him straining for his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled with him. He smiled as she had stopped crying. He fell asleep with her in his arms. He felt alittle strang though. What was the feeling he was haveing? He had no clue.

_In Ren's dream before Sasuke put her in his bed..._

_"Mom Dad Megumi HELP!!!!!" Ren yelled as the guards grabbed her. _

_"I wish we could hunny..." Her father trailed off._

_Ren looked to her older sister who just loked away in shame that she couldn't do anything to help her sister. Ren began to cry as the guards took her away. She didn't want to leave. She didn't do anything wrong. Why where they takeing her. _

_After Sasuke picked her up..._

_Suddenly She was being carried by someone. She looked up to see it was Sasuke. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled with him_

_End of the dream..._

Woke up and felt something around her. She rubbed her eyes and Sasuke was hugging her. She looked down and to her relief she was still dressed. Strangely she felt like she wanted to stay in his arms for the whole day. She felt really strange to. She never felt this way before. What was it? She heaved a heavy sigh and wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck and pulled him into a hug. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. REn didn't realize it because her eyes where closed. She then kissed him. Sasuke was surprised by the fact that she was kissing him when she bit his tounge the other day. He got over the shock quickly and kissed her back.

Ren was shocked. She thought he was asleep. This time he started to nibble on her lower lip again. Once again She would reject him entry. He once again pinched her arm which made her gasp. His tounge began to explore the naively explored mouth of Ren. She didn't oush him away this time. Her tounge explored his mouth and he was surprised that she kissed him back adn isn't fighting him any more. After about a minute she slightly pushed him away. He let her do this and they broke the kiss. She blushed feriously and tried to smile through her nervousness. Sasuke looked at her in somewhat surprise. She had actually kissed him. He noticed that her eyes where pools of nervousness. He just smiled at her and kissed her in the nose.

She was shocked at this. She thought he would like yell at her or something. He just hugged her and got up. She was still in shock that this was happening. Why was she on his bed? Why was he hugging her?

Then Sasuke turned to her. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and some white shorts. "Good Morning Ren," He said.

Before she could reply her stomach talked for her. It grumbled loudly for food. She blushed and put her hand on her stomach.

Sasuke just got a feelling of guilt to go through his whole entire body. He forgot to get her anything to eat for the past two days.

"I will get someone to bring you something to eat, " He said and left the room. Right after he closed the door and took about 10 steps when it opened.

He turned to see Ren looking at him feeling a little nervous. She then began, "Uhhh...I-I w-was wondering if I-I could come w-with y-you today," She looked at him with begging eyes.

He smiled and replied, " Ok if you want to come. It will be really boring though."

Ren smiled and retorted," Yah well not as bad as setting in that room of yours all day. I really wanna explore the castle or something!!" She exagerated.

Sasuke smirked at her trying to act all tough, " Well I can always get you something to eat and then show you my favorite place," Sasuke suggested.

"Well I don't really know...Will I be eating with you?" Ren questioned smartalike like.

"Well who else would you dine with?" Prince Sasuke said to her.

"Well ok Sasuke-sama," she replied with a big smirk. But before she could do anything He had grabbed her hand and was leading her throughout the castle showing her where all the diffrent things that the castle had on the inside. First was the bath house which she already knew where it was, then the library, entertainment room which had all kinds of fun games and things to do, Itachi's room which had a really fancy door that was black and had dark blue spiked vines carved throughout its space. Then there was the court yard,the thousands of extra bedrooms for when there royal friends came. Then they arivved at the dinning room Itachi was at the head of a table that was large enough for about 20 people to set at. Sasuke sat down opposite of his brother and motioned for he to set next to him. She did so still in shock that the table was so large. Then the door to the right of the table opened and some maids came in and started to set down food for Sasuke and Itachi. One noticed that Sasuke had a special guest with him and whispered something to him. He just told her to go and carry on with her duties. Ren looked at him in confusion.

"Sasuke I thought that you said I will be getting something to eat?" She asked with a stern voice. This caught Itachi's attention. He knew that his brother would never let anyone talk to him like that without getting punished afterward.

"Well I think that you deserve a punishment Ren," He said pretending to be his usual self toward a servent who dare talk to him with that tone because he wanted to see his brother's face when he announced the punishment.

"And what punishment might that be?" She questioned him in a sing-song voice.

"Well," He begaan, " You must," He continued while his brother paid attention because he wanted to know what he would do to his christmas gift for acting that way," Hmmmm..I now you must give me a back massage!" he declared.

"WTH? What do you mean a back massage??? And what about my breakfast???!!!" Ren questioned.

Itachi was surprised and was like O.O.

Sasuke laughed at his brothers face as he answered Ren, " Well as for your breakfast we are shareing food!"

"Fine your highness," She said sarcastically.

As they ate there was silence. Ren was the first to finish. The Sasuke like right after her. Itachi had barly started to eat. The two where finished with eating in less than a minute.

Ren looked at Sasuke as if to ask 'Shall we go to your favorite place?'

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Ren's hand. He pulled her toward a door. It was a small wodden door. She was wondering where it lead to. Then Sasuke opened the door. On the other side of it was a large pond glimmering in the sun light.

On close examination she saw something that she was astonished by, " Sa-Sasuke it's it's a a..."

"A pond of water lilies, yes..." Sasuke finished for her.

"It's It's beautiful...I-I mean why why is this your favorite place?" Ren asked as she walked around in amazement.

"Because," Sasuke's voice snapped Renout of her trance, " I love the water lily..."

Ren ran to Sasuke and hugged him. He hugged her back. She looked at him with bright eyes.

"Do you really love me?" She asked.

"Yes! with all my heart,"He smiled at her with the most gentle smile you will ever see.

Ren began to cry uncontroably. Sasuke was in shock. Why was she crying? Was it because of him? why? That's when Sasuke noticed the smile plastered on her face. He looked at her in confusion. She was crying because she was laughing very very hard.

"Why are you laughing?" He questioned her.

"Be -laugh- becau-laugh- because -laugh- that's that's so -laugh- so pathetic-laugh- and really -laugh- sissy like-laugh-" she continued to laugh.

"Well excuse m," but Sasuke was interupted by Ren.

"But I think it is really sweet,"She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him standing there.

Sasuke's POV:

I was shocked. First Ren says that she thought that he was a sissy and pathetic and the next she says that it is sweet and kisses me on the cheek. I held my hand up to my cheek. I turned to see here she was going and she was gone!

Ren's POV:

"-Sigh-...I can't believe he said that he loves me..." I sighed out loud.

I wondered not caring where I was at this time and didn't care. I felt strange though.

Normal POV:

Little did Ren realize is that she was wondering into an unknown part of the castle. Then she snapped out of the little trance she was in at that time when she she heard the sound of foot steps. She spun around and no one was there. She held her kimono tightly to her body. Then she turned around and ran into someone. She was about to appologize when firm arms wrapped around her. She gasp!

A/N: SO a cliff hanger huh lol well if you wanna read more than you gotta review so hit the little go button to send a review please!!!!????


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I thought I would update today so I could wish all my readers a Merry Christmas!!! Well her is the story!!

**Chapter 2: Who the heck are you?**

_Last chapter..._

_Little did Ren relize that she was wondering into an unknown part of the castle. Then she snapped out of the little trance sshe was in at that time when she heard the sound of footsteps. She spun around and no one was there. She held he kimono tightly to her body.Then she turned back around and ran into someone. She was about to apologize when firm arms wrapped around her. She gasp!_

This Chapter...

Ren's POV...

I let out a gasp.

"WTF? Who are you?" I yelled out trying to squirm out of the hold of this person who was strangely conseled in the shadows of the hall.

I was going to say more when I got no answer but the figure pulled me closer to him/her.(A/N: well she can't tell yet. espesially if it was a kidnapper!! P.S. Not sayin it is or anythin...) I could feel the warm breath of the person on my left ear.

"I am your worse nightmare," whispered an all to familiar voice.

"SASUKE! You are such a jerk!" I yelled. When he stepped into the light I could see a smirk of triumph on his face. He is so annoying!!

(A/N: Haha bet you thought it was an unknown person. Ha I got you all good BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACOUGHHAHAHAHAHA...yah)

Sasuke's Pov...

That was a fun thing to do. I smirked evily at Ren who was babbling on about how that was rude and I was a jerk and Blah Blah Blah.

"Are you even listening?" She yelled to me.

"What..Oh uh yah something about me being a jerk right?" I inwardly laughed at how annoyed she was getting. She looked cute when she was annoyed.

"Fine you don't wanna listen then I won't talk anymore!" And with that she sealed her mouth up tight.

"Ok fine. i guess I won't be able to feed you considering you won't tell me when your hungary. And I won't be able to let you out of my room because I won't know where you wanna go,' I said smileing now considering I knew I was going to win this one.

"Jerk.." Ren mumbled.

"I knew you would talk."

Normal Pov...

"Shut up Sasuke! You're really annoying," Ren yelled.

"Well then you shouldn't let your guard down. I am surprised that 4 days before Christmas and you are in a bed mood,' Sasuke said smirking.

"I said shut up!" She yelled.

With that Ren stormed off into a side hallway leading to who knows where. Sasuke just sighed and fallowed after her. She seemed to be in a basd mood for some reason.

Sasuke walked all over the castle and Ren was nowhere to be found. He was slightly worried but knew that Ren could take care of herself. That night there was no sign of Ren anywhere. When it became day Sasuke woke up very drowse. He had been tossing and turning all night for some reasion. He started walking toward the dining room. As he walked he heared a noise. it was the noise of crying.

Sasuke's Pov...

I walked throught the hallway and the crying only got louder. Then I found the room it was comeing rom. I peeked my head inside and saw Ren setting in one of the corners with her back to him and she was the one crying. I walked in and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She emediatly spun her head around and tears seemed to fly slightly into her hair. I knelt down and put my finger to her cheeck whypeing away one of her tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I said shut up and leave me alone!" Ren yelled and got up to run.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her toward me. She was still crying.

"Tell me why," I demanded.

"If you are that dense that you don't understand then there is nothing to tell!" She yelled out while her tears fell even more freely," Like you said ' Only 4 days till Christmas' although now it is 3!"

She pulled away but I wasn't going to loosen my grip anytime soon. I pulled her closer and grabbed her other wrist.

"What is it your not telling me!?" I yelled at her face.

"You obviously don't understand what family is!" She yelled into my face as a return.

A/N: I kno wit isn't very long but the last chapter was really long. Well Review!! Merry Christmas!!


	3. Chapter 3

OK EVERYONE!!!!!! I have no idea what shoul happen next!! TELL ME!! I don't know what to do! AND I AM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATEING BUT I LOST INTERNET!! so in other words, now i have internet but don't know what to do next! SO HE:P!! (note: all reviews are welcome and taken happily by me. also, for those who have already red my story or stories before you may notice that i have changed my name to The ruby wolf. anyway, HELP!!)


	4. Chapter 4

I think im going to delete the story. I just dont have any more insperation to continue it. Besides, I dont even know if i should continue it...i still have writers block but yah, so i will leave it up for another week and then its outta here. so bye bye

The ruby wolf


	5. Chapter 5: super short!

Hi. I got a really nice review from a reader . Thnx chinbaldo I am going to update but it might not be very good…

Chapter 3:…..

_Last chapter…_

_She pulled away but I wasn't going to loosen my grip anytime soon. I pulled her closer and grabbed her other wrist._

_"What is it your not telling me!?" I yelled at her face._

_"You obviously don't understand what family is!" She yelled into my face as a return._

This chapter…

Sasuke was shocked. What could he say? It was true. He never really has known what family was. He let go of Ren and she stayed there, still crying. He couldn't say anything. Sasuke just turned and walked out of the room. Not sure what he should do, and closed the door behind him.

Ren stayed there over night, food was brought for her but she refused to eat. She didn't know what she could do. She ended up laying on the floor, and letting the darkness consume her in a troubled sleep.

I told you it would be short srry bout it. And also, I know that the characters are ooc's but what do you want me to do? Its not like I can make them be like themselves and still have the story move along. I've also been told that Ren is a mary sue, if she is than ohh well shrugs Leave a review waves


End file.
